ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Noah Haus/Superboy
Noah Haus/Superboy is the main character, director, actor, voice actor and the brave hero that can save the world with his friends and his allies the Avengers and more heroes. Powers and Abilities * Super Speed * Super Jump * Repolsor Blast * Shoots Lazers * Transformation * Fire * Using Magic Band * Super Strength * Duplicates * Fireball * Hadoken * Magic * Roar * Freeze Breath * Telekinesis * Arc Reactor * Fire Breath * Lightning and Thunder * Uses Spider-Sense * Shooting Webs * Machine Guns * Arm Cannons Weapons * Nano Gauntlet * Sword * Baterang * Blasters * Freeze Ray Inspiration * Beard * Scar on his left Eye * Peter Parker * Peter Quill * Tony Stark * Sadness * Fear * Anger * Disgust * Joy * Steve Rogers * Woody * Carl Fredricksen Alignment * Good Goals * Protect the Universe * Get the Job done * Work Very Hard * Unite with heroes * Save New York * Save the Earth Likes * His Life * God * Jesus Christ * Babies * Grandma and Grandpa * Natalie Smith * Watch Movies * Play Video Games * Doing Mashups * IPod * Woody and Buzz * Going to Disney World * Cartoons * Charcoal Corral and Silver Lake Drive-In * Strong Museum of Play * Exercising * Special Olympics * Push-Ups * Ab Crunches * Getting Strong * Friends and Family * Playing Legos * Having Dreams * Singing * Dancing * Being Spider-Man * Silly Songs * Hello Dolly * Disney Junior * Boomerang * Helping Someone * Steamboat Willie * Mickey Mouse Cartoons * Bugs Bunny Cartoons * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * Falling in Love * Fish * Oma and Opa * Presents * Easter Eggs * Easter * Halloween * Thanksgiving * Christmas * McDonalds * Arby's * Burger King * Wendy's * Seneca Farms * Kabob * Chicken Tenders * Chicken Fingers * Water * Milk * Pepsi Cola * Coca Cola * Royal Crown Cola * Hershey's * Musketeers * Kit Kat * Popcorn * Whales * Cookies * Cookie Dough * Brownies * Candy Corn * Starburst * Starburst Jelly Beans * Cosmic Brownies * Roseland Bowl * Bowling * Spin Zone Number Cars * Laser Tag * Chicchino's Pizzeria * Tony Harper's Pizzeria * Pontillo's Pizzeria * Applebees * Walmart * Destiny USA * Eastview Mall * Disney Store * Larger than Life Toys and Comics * Johnny Rockets * Dough Life * She's Gone * Come and Get Your Love * Locked out of Heaven * His Plans * Hall and Oates * Redbone * Pentatonix and Todrick Hall * Bruno Mars * Walt Disney * Robin Williams * Stan Lee * Sci-Fi Movies * Animated Films * Live-Action Films * Driving at Minnehann's Go Kart * Super Smash Bros. * Freedom * Doing Impressions * Songs from the 50s, 60s, 70s, 80s, 90s, and 2000s Dislikes * Mario Kart 8 * Toy Story 3 Game * Having Nightmares * Loosing Mashups * Japanese Food * Lies * Crime * Homework * Wii Sports * Wii Fit * Lord Mollie's Orders * Friends in Danger * Getting into Trouble * Racing Games * Getting hurt * Midterm and Regents Exams * Jaws * Sharks * Squids * Goulash * Nick Jr. * Too Much Crowd * Too Many Vehicles * Sesame Street * Fruits and Veggies * Scary Movies * The Shining * Death Allies * Heidi Haus * Gary Haus * Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey * Genie * Spider-Man * Star-Lord * Minnie Mouse * Woody and Buzz * Jack Skellington * Flik * Sulley and Mike * Aladdin * Peter Pan * Simba * Ace "Chicken Little" Cluck * Flynn Rider * Disney Princesses * Wreck-It Ralph * Mr. Incredible * Baymax and Hiro * Lilo and Stitch * Jack Sparrow * TRON * Sam Flynn * Quorra * Mushu * WALL-E * R2-D2 and C-3PO * Indiana Jones * Jake Sully * Bugs Bunny * Lola Bunny * Daffy Duck * Tweety Bird * Road Runner * Porky Pig * Jack-Jack Parr * Mrs. Incredible * Frozone * Spider-Man (Tobey Maguire) * Amazing Spider-Man * Miles Morales * Peter B. Parker * Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy) * Spider-Man Noir * Spider-Ham * Peni Parker and SP//DR * Supers * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Fred * Daphine * Velma * Super Hero Squad * Lindsey Sanborn * Debbie Boe * Ryan Boe * Michael Boe * Jennifer Boe * Katie Boe * Franklin Haus * Rosana Haus * Steven Haus * Shiva * Maya * Optimus Prime * Bumblebee * Autobots * E.J. Christiansen * Eric Christiansen * Jeanne Waddington * Mary Poppins * Lightning McQueen * Mater * Cruz Ramirez * Luigi * Guido * Flo * Fillmore * Sally Carrera * Miss Fritter * Iron Man * Captain America * Hulk * Thor * Ant-Man * Doctor Strange * Black Panther * Captain Marvel * Wasp * Avengers * Guardians of the Galaxy * Wakandans * Asgardians * Ravagers * Masters of the Majestic Arts * Disney Heroes * Tune Squad * T-Rex * Nintendo Fighters * Playstation Heroes * Hall and Oates * Batman * Superman * Gandalf * Wyldstyle/Lucy * Justice League * Master Chief * Natalie Smith * Diaja Hughes * Lisa Brunelli * Nick Brunelli * Orestes Papas * Sofia Papas * Jaxson Sanborn * Ryan Sanborn * Kaleb Vaughan * Tanner Halbrook * Shane Halbrook * Kevin Vaughan * Laura Vaughan * Jamie Halbrook * Delaney Halbrook * Lia Vaughan * Maddy Abbott Greeny * Brooks Randolph * Jenny Martin * Caroline Lyttle * Emma and Ava * Brandon Wolfe * Eddie Guzzo * Cameron * Ashley * Ashton * Jack Girstner * Elisa Girstner * David Lyttle * Parzival * Art3mis * Aech * Daito * Sho * James Haliday/Anorak * Big Hero 6 * Sam Brenner * Ludlow Lamonsoff * Eddie Plant * President Cooper * Violet Van Patten * Q-Bert * Duke Caboom * Shrek * Alex the Lion * Marty the Zebra * Kung Fu Panda * B.O.B. * Dr. Cockroach * The Missing Link * Horton the Elephant * Mayor Ned McDodd * RJ the Raccoon * Hammy the Squirrel * Michael Jordan * Emmet Brickowski * Master Builders * Ghostbusters * Marty McFly * Doc Brown * 12th Doctor * Homer Simpson * Dorothy and Friends * Mario * Ratchet and Clank * Jak and Daxter * Sly Cooper * Charlie Brown * Iron Giant * Gundam * LarryBoy * Eddie Valiant * Roger Rabbit * Jessica Rabbit * Gru and Dru * Mel the Minion * Minions * Captain Charles T. Baker * Rodney Copeprbottom * Lem * Circus Bugs * Army of Ants * Doc Hudson * Mr. The King * Fender Pinwheeler * Mumble * Ramon * Amigos * Melman * Gloria (Madagascar) * Gloria (Happy Feet) * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Dave Seville * Brittany and the Chipettes * Ian Hawke * Igor * Eva * Manfred * Sid the Sloth * Diego * Scrat * Flint Lockwood * Lloyd Garmadon * Kai * Cole * Jay * Zane * Master Wu * Nya * Timon and Pumbaa * Nala * Sally Skellington * Zero * Loki * Carl Fredricksen * Russell * Dug * Samantha Sparks * Spongebob * Patrick * Venom (Tom Hardy) * Danny Phantom * Timmy Turner * Jimmy Neutron * Cody Maverick * Dracula * Dennis * Jonah (Archibald Asparagus) * Bob the Tomato * Junior Asparagus * Khalil * The Pirates who don't do Anything * Luke Skywalker * Han Solo * Chewbacca * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Darth Vader * Resistance * Rebels * The A-Team * The Simpsons * Defender Spaceship * Chell * Wheatley * X-PO * Navi * President Donald Trump * Numerous Heroes Enemies * Lord Mollie * Gary Haus (Formerly) * Heidi Haus (Formerly) * Caroline Lyttle (Formerly) * Jenny Martin (Formerly) * Delaney Brown * Belle * Addison Randolph * Chloe * Ella * Loki (Formerly) * Thanos * Jafar * Cruella De Vil * Ursula * Captain Hook * Hades * Scar * Oogie Boogie * Zurg * Hopper * Maleficent * Evil Queen/Old Hag * Syndrome * Randall * Gaston * Dr. Facilier * Mother Gothel * CLU 2.0 * Ian Hawke (Formerly) * Hector Barbossa * Chick Hicks * Megatron * Decepticons * Chitauri * Sakaarans * Outriders * Levitians * Chitauri Gorillas * Underminer * Bomb Voyage * Anchor-Man * Brainfreezer * Screenslaver * Hilary Clinton * Masters of Evil * Mysterio * Mysterio's Drones * Doc Ock * Green Goblin * Sandman * Venom (Topher Grace) * Mayor of Swallow Falls * Chester V * Riot * Scorpion * Rhino * Carnage * Deadpool * Hammerhead * Electro * Vulture * Shocker * Noah the Elder * Kraven the Hunter * Dormammu * Lizard * Ego the Living Planet * Phineas T. Ratchet * Mr. Chairman * Peg-Leg Pete * Vlad Plasimus * Plankton * Denzel Crocker * Professor Calamitous * Lord Vortech * Sorrento * I-ROK * Tai Lung * Max Headroom * Annoying Orange * Disney Villains * Marvin the Martian * Elmer Fudd * The Sixers * Kylo Ren * Bowser * Ganondorf * Marx * Galleom * Dracula (Castlevania) * Rayquaza * Rathalos * Wario * Donkey Kong (Pixels) * Centipede (Pixels) * Pac-Man (Pixels) * Galaga (Pixels) * Hyenas * Alien Robots * Galaxhar * Lord Farquaad * Emperor Palpatine * Slimer * Gozer * Stay Puft Marshmallow Man * Jafar's Guards * Lonesome Ghosts * Zombies * Grasshoppers * Nazis * Miles Quaritch * The B-Team * Ultron * Ronan * Vector * El Macho * Judge Doom * Dr. Doom * Joker * Elmer Fudd * Sylvester the Cat * Willie E. Coyote * Rex Dangervest * Saruman * Red Skull * Iron Monger * Abomination * Whiplash * Laufey * Arnim Zola * Hydra * General Zod * Lex Luthor * Mummy * Glados * Scarlet Overkill * Cybermen * Daleks * Sauron * Biff Tannen * Griff Tannen * Flying Monkeys * Wicked Witch * Witch's Guards * Mad Dog Tannen * Imperial Stormtroopers * First Order Stormtroopers * Black Order * Monstars * Mr. Swackhammer * Boss Baby * Master Polygon * Numerous Villains Noah's Impressions * Mickey Mouse * Bugs Bunny * Robin Williams * Rodney Dangerfield * William F. Buckley Jr. * Peter Lorre * Robert De Niro * Jack Nicolson * Super Mario * Aladdin * Captain America * Blinky, Pinky, Inky and Clyde * Princess Peach * Bowser * Pinocchio * Donald Duck * Star-Lord (Played by Chris Pratt) * Spider-Man (Played by Tom Holland) * Jack Skellington * Buzz Lightyear * Woody * Dug * Yondu * Venom * Deadpool * Iron Man * Ant-Man * Doctor Strange * Pluto * Batman * Hulk * Thor * Pumbaa * Lightning McQueen * Stan Lee * Private William Hudson Noah's Movies * Disney World * Spider-Man 3: Into the Multiverse * Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 * Jonah and Gru * Mickey's House of Villains 2 Noah's TV Shows * Super Smash Bros. Super Show! * Mickey Mouse Mixed-Up Adventures * Spider-Man: Animated Series Noah's Video Games * Super Smash Bros. * LEGO Dimensions * Disney Infinity: The Video Game * Disney's Sorcerer's Arena * Disney World Adventures Noah's Short Films * Spider-Man and Jack-Jack